Secrets
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: Shirokin 3D are going for a school trip to some hot springs but what kind of secrets does two of our favourite students have? A week at a onsen, is it really worth to loose your sanity for? NC-17 yaoi
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOO!! I´ts me again with a new story xD this time it´s a gokusen 1 fanfic.  
pairing Shin/Uchi hope you like it!  
Oh yea, it´s rated :P for sex (and language)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

Walking to school Uchiyama Haruhiko or Uchi as his school mates called him, he was nervous. His class 3D from Shirokin Gakuen would go on a school trip, it was his first trip ever to go somewhere it wasn´t exactly a secret that he and his mom didn´t have too well with the money, not that he would want to have to any other way. He was very happy with his life as it was.

"OI UCHI!" he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his friend Minami´s voice, Kuma was walking behind him eating some dumplings he had bought on the way to school. It was so typical for his friend to do something like that.

Sometimes he wondered if their morning 'ritual' would break, this always happened every morning and every morning when they stepped into the classroom Shin would already be there with Noda who barely had, had the time to sit down before they entered the room.

Sitting in his chair beside Shin he shot a glance at the shorter guy beside him who was once again sleeping in class. Then again Shin was more or less a genius, so sleeping in class wasn´t exactly his biggest problem. Uchi again couldn´t concentrate well, he was nervous and happy on the same time, tomorrow they would leave for the onsen where they would be staying for a week.

Lost in his thoughts Uchi didn´t notice Shin opening one if his eyes smiling at the thoughtful face that his friend was making. There wasn´t too many people that could make Shin smile like that, okay there where two his sister and Uchi not that he ever would tell the other one that even if Uchi probably knew it already, they had known each other for a pretty long time already.

The day had been long and Uchi had a horrible headache, he didn´t know why, usually the noise in the classroom wouldn´t disturb him but today it had been unbearable. Massaging his temples so that the headache would go away, he didn´t notice the figure that walked behind him. HE was just about to step out from a small alley, a short cut he had used his whole life when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind pulling him in a hug.

"Shin, what are you doing here?"

"Can´t I even see you after school, I feel so betrayed." Uchi could almost see the small pout on those delicious lips. Turning around Uchi had to look down so that he could see Shin straight in the face, something which always disturbed Shin but Uchi just thought that it was funny, that something as simple as the height could make someone as calm as Shin annoyed.

"Yes you can, but it would be nicer if you wouldn´t sneak up on me" the cheeky grin he got as an answer was more than he could have asked for from his silent counterpart. Leaning a bit forward, Uchi captured Shin´s lips pushing him against the wall.

This was the best moment of the day, it never came before school had ended but it didn´t come after that he had come home either. Pulling apart he walked out from the alley and stepped through the tarnished gates of his home, leaving Shin standing in the alley.

[Next day]

The bus trip was indescribable; Uchi had never seen his classmates this exited over something. Even Shin seemed to be in a good mood, he was sitting in the front with Kuma beside him eating something. Uchi was sitting beside Minami that once again had a new girlfriend that he was texting with, which gave him some time to think as he was sitting beside the big window. There wasn´t too much traffic, only some farmers on the fields.

For every minute that went by in the bus, the sound grew louder and louder and crazier. When they arrived Uchi was almost sure that he was def on both ears, not that he seemed to be the only one, the driver and Yankumi seemed to be in bad shape too maybe even worse than him, Shin didn´t seem to be disturbed at all.

Walking beside Shin he couldn´t stop himself from asking the shorter guy how he could stand the horrible sounds their classmates made.

"How could you stand the sound they were making?" Uchi didn´t like the smile that appeared on Shins face, that smile always made him feel totally stupid compared to Shin.

"I bought some earplugs, and I took my Mp3 with me." Of course it was so typical for Shin to do something like that. Why hadn´t he thought of that?

The rooms had been sorted; Uchi was almost jumping with joy he had been placed with Shin in a room alone. Okay it may have something to do with that Shin is the 'leader' of their class and that he had said that he wanted someone calm and that didn´t snore with him. Thank god they would only be them in the room. The only down fall was that they would have Yankumi as their neighbor, she would be sleeping in the room beside theirs. Well she was the teacher so they couldn´t exactly complain, if it wasn´t for her then they never would have gotten this opportunity to go on a field trip.

Closing the door to the their room four hours later Uchi felt as if he was drained form all the energy he had. They had gotten a trip around the place and the food was delicious but Uchi still felt as if he was missing something important. Shin was sitting quietly by the window watching the stars; he looked so peaceful at that moment. Uchi could do nothing but stare at the young adult in front of him; Shin was really a puzzle that was impossible to solve without some patience and carefulness even how much the peaces looked like the matched you still had to be gentle with them.

"Why are you smiling for yourself?" Uchi was pulled from his thoughts by Shin´s gentle voice, Uchi didn´t know where the weird raving came form but suddenly he just wanted to kiss Shin, nothing else just kiss him.

It was as if his body moved on its own, suddenly he stood there in front of Shin kissing him on the lips letting himself half lie down on top of Shin still kissing him, with no intentions to let go.

"Not tonight, Haru…" somehow Shin got those few words out from his mouth before his lips once again where claimed by Uchi this time not as forcefully.

Both fell asleep in each other's arms, not caring if it would look a bit weird for the others. To be near Shin was the only thing that mattered for Uchi and the same was for Shin.

* * *

  
Was it good, worth to continue on? would be deligthed if i got some reviews :)  
I know that this isn´t the most usual paring but i like it xP


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

[Day one? at the onsen]

Waking up Uchi had a numbing feeling in his right arm, looking to his right it took him some time to get his brain to start working and that it actually was Shin that was sleeping there beside him. He was never very quick in the mornings and especially at that unholy time, Shin was still asleep he wouldn´t wake if so the whole house would explode. Many would probably laugh if they knew the truth about Shin, he was one of the heaviest sleepers Uchi ever had known, not only that he loved to sleep and he surely needed that sleep to functioning properly. He shook his sleeping friend lightly but ended up almost ravishing him as he didn´t wake up.

Even if they woke up late, the only ones that were awake was Kuma who was eating his second portion of food. Yankumi came not long after them down looking like she still was half asleep. Uchi couldn´t keep himself from laughing which earned him a smack on his head by Yankumi, and made him almost choke on his water that he was drinking.

After some time started the others to wake and come down to eat, some more tired that others complaining about the room arrangement.

"Okay everyone, because this is a school trip it's meant that you should learn something useful so when this trip is over you will all have homework, you will all write an essay about this place the more you write the better will you grade be." Groans and angry voices was heard, no one wanted to write some stupid essay. At least they didn´t need to do anything else, they where all outside where Yankumi had taken them to strengthen their bonds to each other. Not that it worked Noda was taking pictures, Minami was in his own small fluffy love world with his phone, Kuma was eating, Shin was ignoring the woman completely, Uchi was listening with one ear but the rest of his attention was on Shin the rest of the class didn´t listen either because Shin didn´t. Sometimes Uchi really felt bad for them, it couldn´t hurt to use your brain sometimes now could it.

"GAH! Is she trying to kill us?" The place where the onsen was standing was surrounded by a gigantic forest where Yankumi had forced them all out on a long run. She had said something about they needing to exercise a bit more, and it would only do them good, and if they did it then she would let them do whatever they wanted after that they had finished their 12 km long run. At the moment, it was Uchi, Shin and Minami that was in the lead even if they too were tired Kuma had given up already after fifteen minutes with some of the others from the class and Noda had stayed behind to photograph something, probably some chicks. Minami had been complaining for the last half hour and it was really making Uchi annoyed even if he was tired too he still didn't complain looking at Shin the shorter boy didn´t seem to be out of breath at all.

"Be quiet Minami" Shin didn´t sound serious but Uchi wasn´t going to complain, it shut the his other friend up then what was there to say.

Crashing down on the ground Uchi couldn´t get himself to stand up his feet hurt his legs hurt and his upper body hurt after he had been running with a round back. He was breathing hard and the warm sun didn´t exactly make it any better, the good thing was that he wasn't the only one that was tired Minami had closed his eyes and it looked more like he was asleep than anything else. Noda didn´t come too much later looking as drained as Uchi felt. The only one that didn´t seem to suffer was Shin but even he was breathing a bit harder than usual even if he was trying to hide it. Sometimes he really didn't understand the wonder Sawada Shin, but then again where would the challenge be otherwise.

"I´m going to see around a bit, does someone want to come?" Uchi was almost a 100% sure that Minami wouldn´t want to come and Noda was too much into trying to get a picture of the landlady. Shin on the other hand stood up taking a few steps in Uchi´s direction.

Walking into the woods Uchi made sure that they went a different way than where the others would be coming soon, instead he went the opposite direction. He did not want to be interrupted by anyone of them at the moment, there would be so few of these calm and quiet moments that week. They had probably been walking for a good fifteen minutes when Uchi stopped turning around watching as Shin walked up behind him so that they were standing beside each other.

The kiss started slow but only got more and more intense until it felt as if Uchi was eating Shin, pushing him up against the tree letting his hands roam over Shin´s body. You may not believe it but Uchi was the dominant one in their relationship, Shin could probably bee but he never complained and he liked how Uchi would kiss him. Pulling of the jacket and letting the shirt fall to the ground Uchi moved his mouth and softly let his tongue play with one of Shin´s nipples getting a low groan from his partner. Uchi knew every spot on Shin that would make him beg, smiling he moved to the other nipple feeling Shin getting aroused by every minute not that he was any better. Letting one of his hands travel down gripping Shin´s already hardened cock giving it a light squeeze.

"Oh god don´t play with me Haru…" He was already starting to pant a bit, pulling Uchi´s head up kissing him on the lips, pressing their bodies together that made them both moan in pleasure. Not wasting another minute, Uchi pushed Shin down on the ground pretty much pulling his clothes with him off; still letting his hands feel every inch of Shin´s body. He could feel Shin´s slightly cold hands fight with the zipper of Uchi´s pants but got them off and freeing Uchi´s now throbbing erection from its prison.

"Don´t play any games Haru just fuck me" Uchi didn´t need any more words of encouragement from his totally sexy lover underneath him. Pushing himself inside in one go he waited a moment so that Shin would get used to the feeling. After a moment he started to move earning a moan from Shin.

"It feels so good baby… so damn tight" just the feeling of being inside of Shin made him want to cum. For every move he made and after every low moan or growl that he got from Shin drove him nearer the edge every time.

The walk back to the onsen was quiet but in a good way, the air was light and both were in a good mood. Back at the resort everyone else was already eating, half of them looking dead and the rest like they could die any moment now, kind of hilarious if you wanted it to bee. No one said anything about the late appearance of the two, only Yankumi gave them a weird glance but Uchi tried to convince himself that it couldn't bee that she knew she was absolutely too thick headed for that. Shin didn´t move a muscle in his face, he looked exactly the same as he had done before they went for the 'walk' he was seriously good at hiding his feelings.

"So I have thought that tomorrow you will get to go to the onsen, just remember to behave even if we are the only once here at the moment" some of them cheered even Uchi couldn´t keep from laughing, this was what he had been waiting for, the onsen. Yankumi seemed happy she too had been happy to hear that they would get to come here; it had been a while since she had been to an onsen. And to see her class this happy and relaxed was something very important to her, even if one Sawada Shin never seemed to let go of his 'I´m bored' expression as she had started to call it, even if he somehow seemed a bit more naturally calm at the moment. Yeas Yamaguchi Kumiko wasn´t as dense as people would want, she did notice when they had love problem or any other problems, she just wanted them to fins a resolution for themselves before she tried to help. Otherwise they would never learn to take care of themselves.

* * *

NYAA, good or bad? I kind of liked this chapter hehe.... xD review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRY that it took so long before I could post this chappie, but I re-wrote it fifteen times until I came to the conclusion that I liked the way I wrote it the first time :/  
****(stupid me I know) Well here is it, it´s a bit short but there will be a part two to this chapter. Hope it´s good!**

**Chapter 3**

[Day two at the onsen]

Uchi woke up by having a weird feeling, noticing Shin still sleeping beside him okay not beside on top of him, his head was resting on Uchi´s chest and he had a tight grip on Uchi´s shirt. Shin was really too cute sometimes, not that he was going to say that out loud.

You could hear loud voices coming from the corridor, even Yankumi´s voice could be heard through the loud voices of their classmates. Not that it disturbed him too much but the thing that did was the voice´s screaming something about waking up him and Shin worried him and when the voices and footsteps got nearer Uchi started to get a bit worried. It would look very suspicious if they found them like this, but then again Shin had a good grip and Uchi knew that the only way to get Shin to loosen the grip was to wake him.

"Oi Shin wake up!"

"Not now Haru, five more minutes…" Uchi really felt hitting Shin so that he would wake, the time was running OUT! CRACH!

"HA WA… Uchi what are you doing to Shin?" the rest of their class just nodded after the question had left Kuma´s mouth. Yes Uchi was sitting on the floor Shin more or less on top of him still sleeping while Uchi was poking him on the chin.

"He he I was trying to wake him up…" 'Thank god they´re a bit stupid sometimes….' Everyone else maybe Noda looked a bit suspicious at them but everyone seemed to have swallowed the excuse. After that Uchi didn´t have the time to be nice, whispering a few words in Shin´s ear knowing that they would wake him up and that they did he shot up like bullet looking around the room with a dark glare, Uchi just couldn´t keep himself from laughing. Shin was just too cute, he was happy that Shin trusted him enough to let his guard down around him and show his true self. There was nothing Uchi was more proud over than being friends with Shin.

It didn´t take too long before Uchi was back to his normal goofy way playing around with Minami. They were waiting for their turn in the onsen, because the place wasn´t too big they had to go in two turns the five had to go in the later turn. Giving them the time to do a little bit of everything, when everyone would have been to the onsen, Yankumi had made a program not that Uchi wanted to know what kind of stupid game she now had invented, for the sake of their class spirit.

He had enough experience with this that he just knew it wouldn´t become anything, okay maybe a fight or they would get in trouble but other than that, nothing good would come out from it.

Letting himself be dragged by Minami to the hot springs, Uchi let himself relax. They where only ten that hadn´t gone the first time so there was much more room for them.

Sliding down in the water, Uchi had to agree that it was nice with the warm water. Closing his eyes he didn´t see Shin coming against him.

"Enjoying yourself?" chocked by the voice Uchi almost screamed, staring as Shin gave him one of his special smirks.

"Yeah it´s nice" Uchi was sitting a bit on the side watching his friends play in the water like small children. Hearing Shin laugh beside him, Uchi turned to see Shin´s face just inches away with that glint in his eyes that usually led them to some serious hot sex. Just thinking the word hot sex with Shin, Uchi felt himself getting hard.

"Hey, Shin Uchi where are you going? We just came." Both boys stopping hearing Akechi´s voice, turning around everyone in the hot spring at the moment where staring at them like they were crazy, why leave early when they still had two hours on them?

"We´re going out for a while, here´s kind of WARM!" Shin shook his head beside him suppressing a laugh, while trying to keep his cold face these guys where really to lure no wonder that they got in so much trouble but then again they where trusted friends.

Leaving the hot spring they didn´t even take the front not wanting to be disturbed. Just outside Uchi couldn´t really concentrate when putting in his clothes, he had been very distracted. Pushing Shin up against the wall (Uchi liked walls) kissing him Uchi let his tongue slide between Shin´s lips invading his mouth. Shin´s hands pulling him closer, Uchi could feel the bump in Shin's pants already grinding is hips so that he had one leg between Shin´s legs letting his knee brush over the bump making him moan.

"You like that right Shin-chan?" Shin didn´t really know what to think, he hated it but on the same time liked it when Haru took control. Calling him Shin-chan in that super sexy voice only made him want the other more, he was happy that Haru liked him.

Pulling at Shin´s shirt Uchi shut out everything else that didn´t have with Shin to do.

"OH, HOW CUTE… but you couldn´t you two just have waited until we went back?" Braking apart both stared at Yamaguchi who was smiling at them standing one meter from them. Staring angry at the woman for interrupting them Shin tugged down his shirt, still not talking.

"W-what are you doing here?" Cursing himself from stuttering Uchi watched as the smile on Yankumi´s lips just grew bigger.

"Noda told me where I could find you, because we are starting the games." Turning around she gave them one last glance before she went back in, leaving the two of them dumbstruck by her words.

"Noda knows… then again we shouldn´t be surprised by that." Shin´s voice was low, he was annoyed Uchi knew it but he was annoyed too.

Sighing he started to walk back, with Shin not far after. Uchi who had hoped that he would get some 'free' time with Shin, all his dreams where shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Uchi had never had such a strong urge to run away and never come back, when the memories of the night before when Yankumi had forced them all into her stupid games that was to make their class stronger. Not only that the stupid grin hadn´t left her face since she had walked up on them, Noda too sometimes Uchi really wondered how Shin could keep such a calm and straight face all the time. You couldn´t even have guessed that they had done something more than looked around the place when Yankumi found them, and somehow it made Uchi a bit annoyed. The worst part was when they were going to their rooms.

Uchi was almost the first one out from his room, with Noda after him.

"So, it was true you and Shin… not that I think it´s wrong or anything. Yankumi owns me some money. He he." Walking away leaving a dumbfounded Uchi alone, Noda went into his room that he was sharing with Minami. When Uchi got out of his small shock it was too late, Noda was already in his room. Sighing Uchi stepped into his own room, Shin was already there reading. Not even bothering to look up when he hears the door shut.

**[Day 4]**

Shin hated mornings, how someone could even think of waking earlier than eleven was a mystery to him. It didn´t became better that, Haru liked to play him in the morning. He needed his sleep, or else he couldn´t concentrate, it couldn´t be so hard to leave him be, but no. The idiot´s plus Yamaguchi just had to have an early morning, why was completely beyond him, which resulted in him now standing knee high mud with Haru, Yamaguchi, Kuma, Noda and Minami. None of the other´s dared to say anything as he looked murderous ticked off.

"Uh, Sawada-kun, are you alright?" Yamaguchi´s voice had a small tremble to it, as if she was worried. Giving her his best killing glare Shin continued to ignore the others. It was their fault he was there so it was on their responsibility that he got out safely. Not that he really trusted them to get him out of there; their brain cells were just too small to handle situations like these.

***

Three hours, it had taken them three hours until all of them were up from their small 'mud bath'. In the end it still had been Shin who had to help them getting up.

Back at the onsen, no one dared to speak to him, well expect for Haru and Yankumi both with very different reason (of course). Neither had any luck in making him feel better, or lightening the mood. This ended with everyone tiptoeing around him or completely hiding from him, scared that something would happen to them.

* * *

YEE, chapter 4 out, sorry that it took so long but I almost forgot the whiile thing :S  
I know it´s short but hey at least it´s something!  
REVIEWS are most welcome xD


	5. Final chapter

**I am super sorry for the big delay and the horrible short last chapter, but my imagination has been very low with this story and now,  
FINALLY have I got up a whole chapter.  
This is the last chapter but I hope it´s readable.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Shin… are you still mad at them/me?" A small huff was the only reply. Uchi breathed out in relief, if Shin even bothered to answer him like that, then he wasn´t too mad. Carefully not to disturb Shin, Uchi sat down beside his boyfriend, clapping him comforting on the back.

"You know… there aren´t many days left here." Uchi was not sure if he had heard right, had Shin just said something that involved some kind of emotions? Smiling softly, Uchi snaked his arms around Shin´s slim waist and pulled him into his lap, nuzzling his neck.

"Haru, people could walk in on us." Uchi could not keep from laughing at his boyfriend, he was such a reserved person in situations and places where there were other people but in a lonely room, he was so much more. Giggling, Uchi ignored the soft pleas, and instead aimed all his attention on Shin´s neck.

"Please, they´re still too afraid that you will do something horrible to them so they won´t bother us and I´ve made sure that Yankumi will stay away." The grin on Haru´s face made Shin wonder what the other had said to their teacher. Then again, those two always seemed to click in a weird way. Straddling Haru, Shin let go of all control, when it came to things like this, Haru was more dominant than Shin, not that it disturbed him Shin rather liked it. Moaning softly, when Haru let his tongue travel over Shin´s neck, pulling of his shirt, biting Shin´s nipples, earning him another moan.  
With every moan that came out from Shin´s mouth made Haru more excited by the moment. Throwing Shin onto his back, Haru lying on top of him, he did not waste one moment, before he pushed himself deep into Shin, who could do nothing but moan, and wriggle, under his boyfriend.

***

**[Day 5]**

It was their last day at the onsen, the bus would pick them up at five p.m. so they had all they to pack their thing. While some had kept their things more in order and in one place, there were even they that had not done it. This resulted in many lost things and frantic hours looking for them. Both Shin and Haru had packed their things the evening before and such had the whole day for themselves.  
Because of the fact that neither had actually had the time to relax in the onsen, they chose to take that time now while the rest of the class and Yankumi were busy preparing for their leave back to Shirokin.

"Jeez, it´s gone so fast, and I who hoped for a few relaxing and calm days," Haru stretched in the water, sighing. Pulling Shin so that the shorter boy/man was sitting in his lap, Haru let his hand travel over Shin´s stomach.  
Shin purred at the contact and pushed his back up against Haru´s frame. Rubbing his back, knowing precisely what he was doing to his blond partner. Longer did they not come before they heard voices in the shower room´s, sounding creepily a lot like their classmates? Shin had barley gotten of Haru´s lap when the door opened and in came Noda, Kuma and some of the others.  
Haru looked sideways at Shin and noticed that he had once again that mask of indifference and emotionless firmly in place. Haru sighed, he had been so close and then they had to barge in. Looking at Noda, Haru could have throttled him; he looked very smug as if he had planned this. Not that it would surprise him if Noda had just done that, people did not give the guy enough credit, he could be as cunning and smart as Shin if he wanted to.

Haru did not leave long after that, Shin had already left but Noda had kept him and it would have looked weird if he had just left like that. After all, Shin could take care of himself, and Haru had not really spent too much time with the rest of the class, for the last five days. He would most likely find Shin talking with Yankumi, so he was not really in a hurry. They had still a lot of time left before they would leave.

***

Shin walked down the corridor and out on the yard where he found Yamaguchi, sitting by herself under a tree.  
"Do sit down Sawada, you´re not in the onsen with the rest of the class?"

"I was," sitting down beside Yamaguchi, Shin closed his eyes. He had not gotten much sleep that night.  
Yamaguchi did not say anything; sometimes she really wondered why the rest of the class was so awestruck by this young man. Then again, sometimes it was so clear like when the sun shines on a hot summer day. He could be a real charmer when he wanted to and he was not bad looking, even she saw that, but then there was something about him, she could not place. Under this few days away from the school, Kumiko had gotten a different view over the students and one thing she had noticed the most was the closeness between Sawada and Uchiyama, and that time when she had walked 'up' on them had made her very certain of what it was that she had missed before. Now everything was very clear and she could see all those small extra gestures and small touches she had whipped off before as they were just very good friends. Standing up, Kumiko patted him on the shoulder, whilst giving him a radiant smile before she left. She had still some things to do and clothes to pack, and then she would still have to talk with the land lady.

***

The yard was filled with voices, everyone was readying themselves to leave and things were being put into the buss while Yamaguchi made sure that everyone was there. She did not fancy leaving someone behind.  
"OKAY, everyone please board the bus, so that we can get home sometime today."

Shin walked quietly into the bus, Haru, Noda and Kuma following suite. After this, it did not take long before everyone was seated and the bus could take them back to Shirokin gakuen.  
Kumiko closed her eyes, smiling softly feeling very pleased with herself and the class. Nothing had gone wrong and no one had gotten hurt, it must have been a record in the class. For once, she would not have to give or hear bad news about 3D; she sincerely hoped they would try to stay out of trouble for some time forward.

Haru was smiling; Shin was sleeping beside him, his head leaning on Haru´s shoulder. This trip had been much more fun than he ever could have expected it to be. Besides, if you considered the small smile tugging on Shin´s lips, you could say it had been a success.

**-The End-**

* * *

Horrible or just good? Review please!


End file.
